Belonging
by TayaCurragh
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing Harry and Ron's relationship. Written for Syra Yousuf for the Valentine's Day Fic Exchange.
1. Overlooked

**Belonging**

**These drabbles were written for Syra Yousuf for the Valentines Day Fic Exchange. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**1. Overlooked**

Ron struggled to keep a smile on his face as he chattered with Hermione about her day, watching Harry and his sister and working on their homework together.

He felt something stir inside him, growing and growing until he could stand it no longer. He was not upset that Harry was dating his little sister - but that his sister was dating Harry.

Ron sighed; he should have seen it coming. He was the youngest of seven kids, the overlooked best friend of the Boy Who Lived, and now he would be overlooked again, this time for his younger sister.


	2. First Kiss

**2. First Kiss**

For Harry, nothing ever went the way he planned, but he was beginning to learn that it was not always a bad thing.

His plan in life was simple: he would meet a nice girl at Hogwarts and settle down once they graduate. Then, the plan fell apart as he realised his feelings were not for Ginny, but for her brother.

He remembered that night clearly. He remembered the music, the brush of lips.

Harry's first kiss with Ron was not at all like he had dreamed it would be - it was more than he could ever have imagined.


	3. Belonging

**3. Belonging.**

The grounds were eerily silent as most of the students had returned home for the holidays. A boy stood alone in the shade of a solitary tree, watching the lake ripple as unknown creatures moved beneath its surface.

Picking up a smooth stone from the ground, Harry threw it towards the water, watching it skim across the lake.

"I thought you'd be out here," a familiar voice came from behind him. Strong arms wrapped around him, a warm body pressed against his back.

He smiled, leaning into his boyfriends' embrace. It was the one place he felt he truly belonged.


	4. Unexpected

**4. Unexpected**

It was so unexpected, that the two best friends would fall for each other.

If anyone at Hogwarts would have been asked, they would've assumed one or the other would've ended up with Hermione Granger, especially after watching her mature and grow into a beautiful young woman.

It was so unexpected, then, when after the Final Battle was over and Voldemort was well and truly dead, it was not Hermione Ron was running through the empty halls trying to find, but Harry. No matter how unexpected it was to the rest of the world, it was so _right_ to them.


	5. Nightmares

**5. Nightmares**

Harry tossed and turned, twisting himself into his bed-covers His dreams were full of shadows and flashes of green light. People crumpling before men in dark robes, and above all, a woman screaming.

Ron's eyes flew open as soon as the whimpering began. Pushing back his own covers, he sat up and peeked through his curtains to check the other boys were all still asleep. Satisfied, he padded across to Harry's bed, slipping into the blankets next to him. Curling around Harry's smaller frame, he stayed until the whimpers began to fade and a smile appeared on Harry's peaceful face.


	6. Argument

**6. Argument**

Harry walked and walked, trying to forget the past hour. He sped up to a jog, before giving up and collapsing against the nearest tree, his head in his hands.

He couldn't shake the memory of the raised voices, giving into shouting and the exchange of insults he had regretted immediately. It was by no means their first argument, although back in their Hogwarts days most of the bickering was between Ron and Hermione, occasionally he and Ron had exchanged bitter words too. However it was their first proper argument as a couple, and Harry had never regretted anything more.


	7. Alone

**7. Alone**

It was the middle of the night, and only a few days after the war the Burrow was still quiet. Ron was watching the fire flicker, trying not to think about everything he had been through in the war. He felt so lost, without Fred or the others, without the part of him he lost during the war. His whole family – no, the whole wizarding world were busy mourning their own loses, and he never felt more lost and without anyone to talk to.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," Harry whispered quietly, sitting down softly next to him.


	8. A Mother's Love

**8. A Mother's Love**

Molly smiled as she watched the two boys sitting in the garden. She had realised the object of Ron's affections was Harry, not Hermione, before her son had even realised himself. Although it was a shock, she had not been ashamed for one single second, she loved all her sons dearly and she was glad that once Ron had realised where his true affections lay.

She had watched him grow up immensely and struggle to come to terms with it, glad that their family was close enough that he was able to tell them, and everyone accepted the new couple.


	9. Stars

**9. Stars**

Harry walked through the castle, doing his rounds as the new DADA professor. As he walked past a window, he stopped abruptly, recognising the statue next to it and the little seat in the enclave. It was where he had first seen Ron after the Final Battle was over, where they shared their very first kiss.

He sat down gently on the cushioned bench, staring out of the window. The stars were bright, as beautiful as they always were from the castle. Watching them twinkle, he felt a sense of peace, smiling for everything he was fortunate enough to have.


	10. Proposal

**10. Proposal**

Harry climbed the stairs to his flat, weary from a long day at work and hoping was still awake. He was looking forward to a long, hot bath and relaxing with his boyfriend. Finally reaching the top floor and pushing open the door to his flat, he was surprised to find the lights off, the room illuminated by candlelight. Upon hearing Harry enter, the bedroom door came open and Ron came out.

Reaching Harry, Ron bent down and looked up into his eyes. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

His breath caught in his throat, "of course I will!"


End file.
